Ready, Set, Go
by Pikadaj
Summary: Sometimes surprises can be... surprisingly pleasant. Doesn't mean Vesta will be any less snarky, though. JASTA-ish.


**Title**: Ready, Set, Go  
**Author**: Pikadaj  
**Summary**: Sometimes surprises can be... surprisingly pleasant. Doesn't mean Vesta will be any less snarky, though. Jasta.

* * *

Jace chuckles a little to himself as he knocks on the door of Vesta's room. He can still see the glare she tossed him when he told her she could go to tonight's party with her, since Seven had already been invited by someone else and it's a little lame to go by yourself. To be honest, he hadn't really felt like having to browse through his (admittingly, too long) list of contacts and simply asked her to make it easier on himself. Through gritted teeth she'd hissed out a, "Fine", bringing him where he is now - looking sharp in his black Italian suit with a nice blue dress shirt under it, a small box, wrapped in purple wrapping paper and tied with a blue ribbon, in his hand. A peace offering to make sure she won't try to bite his head off - a very expensive peace offering that he hopes she'll accept, even though he knows Vesta doesn't rate the importance of objects by their value. He'd like to lay low on the usual insults tonight, so he just hopes she'll oblige him this time.

He can hear sounds from inside, footsteps dull on the carpet, but still he raises his eyebrows. The muffled footsteps sound like they might come from heels? He should know, he's heard the sound of heeled shoes on his own carpet enough, with how most women like to dress up when they go to him. The door opens, revealing Vesta.

Jace looks her over, his eyes widening slightly in visible surprise. The long purple dress is form-fitting at the top, which is decorated with black lace, while it flows a little from the hips down to the toes of her heeled shoes. Her hair is up into a nice side-way bun that looks like it has taken some time to put together, no doubt done by the hands of her skilled friend who always braids her own hair. A simply blue flower is braided into the small bun, sticking there nicely, the colour matching not only Vesta's eyes, but also Jace's shirt (he hadn't even noticed his shirt matched her eyes, a subconscious action?). Jace has the feeling that the simple but neat make-up has been done by Kim as well as he's fairly sure Vesta doesn't know how to open a lipstick. She looks lovely, something that has him pleasantly surprised as Jace had thought she'd actually wear a suit and ask him why he isn't wearing a dress. Good thing he hadn't actually worn one, though the thought crossed his mind.

"You're late," she says, snapping Jace out of his stupor.

"Does it help that I come bearing gifts?" Jace grins slightly as he holds up a package. Around his ring finger a silver ring gleams, set with an amethyst stone that draws Vesta's attention for a moment, then she shrugs. "I suppose that depends on the gift."

Jace smirks at that, "You'll love it, no doubt."

"Don't be so sure of that, I doubt you know what I'd love." Vesta snaps, causing Jace's smirk to widen.

"I know more than you think, love."

Vesta eyes him for a second, then she simply shakes her head, sending the strands that are hanging down from her bun swinging slightly, "Creep."

"You know you love me, really." Jace chuckles before holding out the package to her. "So, open it." He presses.

"Fine," she rolls her eyes before taking the small box. She turns the present in her hands a few times, looking unimpressed, before she undoes the ribbon and makes quick work on making the paper disappear. A sleek silver jewellery box greets her, though that doesn't come as a surprise to her. What does come as a surprise is the name engraved on the box - it's a brand she's seen a few times, but the prices always have her turn her head away from the items. Their jewellery is pretty, but costs too much in her opinion.

"If this brand is inside this box, then you really have too much money." she huffs.

"I do," Jace agrees with an easy going grin.

Vesta rolls her eyes again, muttering about being surrounded by rich guys, before popping the lid off of the box, before her eyes widen slightly. Inside is an amethyst pendant set in a simple decorated silver frame that has a few curves, attached to a fine silver necklace.

Jace takes some satisfaction in having rendered her speechless, but wanting to hear a reaction more with each quiet second that passes. "So? Does the gift help?"

"I suppose it does," Vesta admits begrudgingly.

Jace chuckles, "Come, I'll put it on you. We'll match," he grins, holding up his hand with the ring.

Looking at the ring again, Vesta notices that they will indeed match, as both amethysts are the same size, both cut in a circle.

"Alright," Vesta carefully lifts the necklace out of the box, before holding it out to Jace who takes it.

Jace smiles slightly at the way she handles the jewellery like glass, then stands in front of her properly, fairly sure she won't appreciate him looming behind her, and skilfully works on hooking the clasp of the necklace around her neck, making sure that stray hairs won't catch. He blinks when he feels her mess with the pocket of his blazer, but doesn't look down until he is done with the necklace and has stepped away. When he has, he spots a flower that looks the same as the one Vesta has in her hair, woven through the button hole of the pocket.

"It's nothing expensive, but there, now we match more." Vesta huffs, and if Jace looks closely he can see her cheeks are a shade darker than they should be. The sight warms him slightly, and he smiles.

"It looks nice," he says before wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "so let's get going, yeah?"

Vesta rolls her eyes, leaning away from him slightly. "Yeah, yeah."

Jace pouts, "You know, it's not like you'll get pregnant from touching me."

"I never know with you." Vesta huffs.

"Want to get pregnant?" Jace asks in a cheerful tone, "You look positively lovely today, so you just might convince me to help out if you ask nicely~"

He braces himself for the impact of Vesta's fist, a little surprised when she simply punches the underside of his chin lightly, barely grazing it.

"Idiot," she's smiling slightly "let's just get going."

Jace grins a little - now why can't Vesta be this easy going more often? Ah, right - then she wouldn't be Vesta anymore. Besides, if it's caused by the necklace than having a nice Vesta around might be a little expensive, wouldn't it? "Right, right. Wouldn't want to be late." He hums in agreement.

Vesta rolls her eyes, "Whose fault do you suppose that would be?"

"Sorry, sorry~" Jace chuckles before starting to guide Vesta to the hall where the party, celebrating Rena's 85th birthday, is held.


End file.
